


Stretching

by AvixNine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), the pack - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smooth Talking, i wrote this in like an hour then made sure the grammar was correct on grammarly its not amazing, lots of smooth talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvixNine/pseuds/AvixNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob has an idea. Preston ends up liking it. Also, smooth talking and metaphors. (recently lightly edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretching

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this fic earlier today and really wanted to write it. Normally I procrastinate writing fics or put if off a few days but this idea was too good. This is really more of a drabble than a fic. Regardless, hope you enjoy!

They had spent the entire day together. Preston had suggested the day prior that he and Rob take a "bro-day," and get extra videos done that day so they could "hang out and have an awesome time, Rob-a-dob-flob," cue the hair ruffle of the elder's hair. Rob thought it was pretty ridiculous since he and Preston had been spending large amounts of time together since Rob had come down to Texas. But the Canadian would never turn down such an offer. So they had done exactly that: had a "bro-day," which ended in dinner in downtown Fort Worth. Rob had vlogged some of it so it could count as a video. He still had to edit it, but it took a little less work. At least the thumbnails were pretty easy to do.  
Preston was parking his car as an idea came to Rob. It was a risky idea, but not too risky. The looks Preston gave him while they were at dinner had not escaped Rob's hghly-analytical mind. He had also noted the way Preston had reacted when Rob took his hand and the hurt in his eyes when he saw that Rob was filming, and that it was just jokes.  
Before Rob exited the car, he stretched out his arms, feigning a yawn.  
When he stretched, he had to stretch his arms more horizontally than vertically due to the short ceiling, but this only aided his endeavours.  
"Ever heard of personal space, dude?" Preston said with a grin, chuckling.  
"I prefer to disregard socially accepted behavior," Rob replied, and wrapped the arm that was invading Preston's "personal space" around the Texan's shoulder. He pulled him in, connecting their lips.  
Preston was taken aback by Rob's sudden action but certainly had no complaints. He had known for a while that he really meant what he said when he messed about with Rob, joking about Poofless. Preston returned the gesture, and they soon pulled away from each other.  
"Guess your job is to be a smooth, smooth man, eh, Rob?" Preston said with a smirk. Rob lightly hit Preston's arm with the hand that was not around his shoulders.  
"Well, I can think of another job we can _both_  do upstairs." Rob's lively demeanor quickly turned into a much more suggestive one. He looked at Preston with a look that - Preston thought - would let him seduce anyone of any gender or sexual orientation. If he didn't have feelings for Rob before, he sure did now.  
"You sure know how to do well at a job interview." Preston was surprised at how steady his voice was, despite the warm feeling now boiling below his stomach.  
"I can assure you I'm just as good at the job," Rob whispered back without a second thought. This smooth-talking was going to kill Preston one day, the Texan knew it.  
"Should we go and test that so I can give you a good referral for your next job?"  
"Trust me, I think I'll be asking for tenure in no time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment if you feel like it.


End file.
